The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to improved heat removal in an information handling system (IHS).
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, entertainment, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As IHSs increase in speed and shrink in size, power consumed within the IHS per unit volume (power density) increases dramatically. Thus, it has become increasingly important to dissipate the heat generated by one or more components within the IHS during operation, thereby ensuring that each one of the components remains within the normal operating temperature range. A heat removal system thus reduces a chance that the components will fail due to overheating. Traditional techniques for removing heat generated by one or more components of the IHS include use of passive and/or active cooling systems. Example of a passive heat removal system may include a heat sink, and an example of an active heat removal system may include a cooling fan.
Passive heat removal systems may also include heat pipes that are used in conjunction with the heat sinks. The heat pipes are thermal conductors that conduct heat away from a heat-generating component such as a processor fitted with a heat sink to a rack cooling system. Some heat removal systems may include pipes to transport liquid coolant from a heat source to the heat sink. A chassis of the IHS is often used as a heat sink with heat pipes conducting heat from the internal components to the chassis.
However, some of the traditional heat removal tools and techniques may often generate excessive acoustical noise due to use of rotating devices such as blower fans. Some other traditional heat removal tools and techniques may be difficult for servicing/maintenance of electronic devices due to presence of pipe fittings and/or couplings carrying coolant fluids. Thus, many of the traditional heat removal tools and techniques may degrade user experience.